


路灯恋人

by Sorrel_hasawordtospare



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrel_hasawordtospare/pseuds/Sorrel_hasawordtospare
Kudos: 1





	路灯恋人

走到公寓楼下的时候我掏出了钥匙串。走上三楼拧开门锁，我毫不惊讶地看到了盘腿坐在客厅地上在叠空牛奶盒的臣——毕竟他的摩托车就停在公寓前转角的人行道边。  
我把手上的两个大购物袋放下，把里面的东西一样样地拿出来。最重要的是一大盒中午刚出炉的甜甜圈，十二个，标签上写着赏味日期不超过后天，我很清楚最后一定会浪费起码一半。牛奶、气泡酒、啤酒、盒装小番茄、山药片、起司鳕鱼条，还有柿种花生，全都是重要的补给。臣把最后一个牛奶盒压平整叠好，和其他几个叠在一起用塑料绳捆起来，然后向我走来。  
谢谢啦。  
我踮起脚凑过去在他嘴边亲了一口。臣不怎么在意地抬起手揉了揉我的头发，帮我把饮料抱去厨房冰箱里。等他回来的时候我已经脱掉袜子和外穿的五分裤盘腿坐在凳子上，打开了甜甜圈的包装盒。金黄色油亮的面团表皮铺满了雪白的糖分，看上去就令人十分有食欲，所以我才会一时冲动买了一大盒回来。  
好吃吗？臣看我已经咬了一大口，便在餐桌边停下脚步问我。  
臣臣——我失望地摇摇头，一边拖长了声音喊他的名字，把他吓了一跳。完全不行，面筋一点咬头都没有，和臣臣上次自己做的比差远了。  
是嘛。臣露出沉稳的笑容，从我嘴边拿走了剩下的大半个甜甜圈自己验证真假。两口，那个面包圈就消失在他的嘴里。确实不怎么样啊，大锅炸得反而没有自己在家里炸的酥软。他肯定道。  
我就特别着迷于他大口吃东西的样子。因为他个头比别人都大，所以脑袋也大，嘴也张得大。他没有狼吞虎咽、急不可耐的馋样，只不过是微微低头，很普通地张开嘴，把大块的食物放进去；口腔的阴影里若隐若现地露出一点舌尖。  
那怎么办啊，我指着塑料盒明知故问地问他。啊——他仰起脸摸了摸后脖子，你就不要吃了吧，一会儿我带回宿舍去给他们做夜宵，很快就分掉了。  
你最好啦！我张开两手举过头顶向他示意。他却没有马上来抱我，而是先低头看了看自己的指尖，用嘴唇蹭掉了上面的一点点糖分，这才搂着腰把我从凳子上抱起来。这样一来，他的头刚好靠在我胸口，被我紧紧地卡在臂弯里。  
他抱着我在房间里荡了几圈，直到我松开他的头，才把我放到沙发上。我收起腿往里挪了挪，拍拍空出来的坐垫：臣臣坐过来坐过来。他就像一只轻手轻脚的大熊一样慢慢地坐下，热乎乎的身体靠过来，一边的臂膀就压住我的半个身子。  
你一会儿要回宿舍啊，我问。  
嗯。他转过脸，一只手反着扶住我的脑袋，凑过来亲我。  
怎么这么烦啊，我抱怨道，舔舔他的嘴唇，然后伸进去碰他的舌尖。他干脆整个身子转过来把我罩住，继续跟我接吻。  
  
自从我租了房子一个人住以后，他时不时就会过来落脚。这可比我们都寄人篱下的时候要方便多了，随时都可以干柴烈火呼啦呼啦地烧起来。我也是第一次一个人住，一开始夜里经常会紧张，虽然很困，但却睡不着，听到一点点动静都会神经紧张。第二天起来情绪就很沮丧，看到臣也没有好脸色。明明有交往中的男朋友——虽然会自己在心里不满地抱怨，但现实中我还是做不出半夜给臣打电话的事，哪怕是lime也不会发。大概过了一个礼拜，他终于有机会在我家里留宿。我们两个都有点兴奋，比平时多搞了一个来回，完事以后我累得不想爬起来洗澡，指示臣去浴室里给我拿来一条干净毛巾垫在身子下面就睡了。旁边睡着一个可以把我从头到脚罩住的热源就是不一样，那天晚上我睡得好到不行，第二天早上更是起床就闻到料理的香味：臣用电饭锅烧了一点新鲜的米饭，一直温在锅里，等我起来了才盛出来拌上黄油和酱油，香得我晕头转向，鼻子发酸。太幸福了，幸福得简直就像动画片里飘满七彩泡泡的场景。我从卧室里扑出去，边傻笑着边冲到臣身边，一下子跳到他身上。他哦呀了一声，却不动如山地站在原地，空出一只手来托着我。我把脸埋进他的头发里，像一只亲人又不懂事的狗一样拼命地蹭着。  
怎么了怎么了，他一边说着一边把我从他身上扒拉下来。我一刻不迟疑地重又扎进他怀里，脸颊上的肉都被挤开了一点。  
怎么啦，臣像安抚猫儿一样用温暖的大手按摩似地捏弄我的后脖子。我好高兴啊，我说，臣臣，我好高兴啊。  
自从臣在家里住过一次后，我晚上神奇地不再感到害怕了。一想到臣到过家里的每一个角落，呼出的气息都留在这个房子里，我就感到无比的安全。我还用上了他推荐的洗衣液和柔顺剂，晚上能在带有他身上味道的被单里入睡。  
他没课又不用排练的时候就会到我这儿来，我毫不犹豫地把备用钥匙给了他。他常常会带食材过来，然后做一些好吃到让我像电视节目里的艺人一样大呼小叫的料理。就像上次做甜甜圈，他同时还在准备晚饭，所以就把称量材料然后倒进面包机里的工作交给了我——面包机倒是我从二手店里淘回来的，也是我教给他这个偷懒的方法，把各种粉类和液体囫囵倒进面包机里让它自行搅拌，不仅可以轻松揉出成膜的面团，连一次发酵也完成了。他在我家里试行了一次，发现这样做出来的成品口感一点也不比人工揉的要差，马上就带回宿舍推广了，毕竟自己用手揉出二十几个大男人分量的面团实在是一项大工程。  
那天之所以会做甜甜圈，是因为我在一周前买了一只新锅子。臣研究了说明书以后，阻止了我立马要用的想法，而是倒上油养了它整整五天。最后要先做一次油炸的东西才算彻底养好了，他非常认真严肃地告诉我，隔天就给我带了奶粉来，凑齐了做甜甜圈的材料。面包机揉面的间隙里他在给搅拌在一起的圆粒米和挖出来的番茄果肉调味，等待米粒把番茄汁透透地吸收进去的时间里他又赶着把揉好的面团扯成小块，一条一条捏成圆环。面包圈二次发酵着的时候，他再次回到米饭那一边，把腌入味儿的米粒和其他料一起填进之前被挖空的大番茄里，就连切下来的番茄蒂也原样盖回去。等番茄在烤箱里慢慢变皱变软飘出香味的时候，他终于要炸甜甜圈了，我就在旁边给他端着盘子，接住每一个在滚油里走了一趟，闪闪发亮的面包圈。  
臣做的甜甜圈又酥软又有嚼劲，是碳水化合物能做出的至高香甜味道；主餐的香米酿番茄，米饭吸饱了汤汁，带着浓重的罗勒香气和番茄的酸甜。我呜呜地连着吃了三个甜甜圈，大呼臣害我变胖，臣就很有成就感地笑起来，然后把剩下的甜甜圈打包起来准备带回宿舍——只有新鲜的时候才好吃的面包圈，过了一夜就会变得又潮软又油腻，我也只好眼巴巴看着他把一个大纸袋的开口处细致地卷好，放在桌上以便离开的时候直接带走。  
  
既然你晚上才回去，在我这儿洗好澡再走好了，这样也不用回去赶那个泡澡时间表，我说。我们兜风去吧？  
我馋他的摩托车胜过一切。从小我就特别向往电视里骑着摩托扬长而去的男孩子们，从穿鲜橙色面包服的钟二到99年骑车跃下东蛋舞台的小光，骑摩托车的男孩子就像是自由、叛逆、帅气的代名词。谁会想到我最后居然真的能和骑摩托车的臣在一起，第一次坐在他摩托车后座上去海边兜风的时候，我觉得简直人生都没有遗憾了。  
开始交往的时候我已经临近毕业了，比臣早一年进入社会。他第一次骑着摩托车来接我的时候，我还和一个学姐住在一起，所以没法待在家里，便总是两个人往外跑。我们跑去情侣茶座里亲亲摸摸杀时间，或者坐电车去隔壁町试吃臣看好的餐厅，再或者骑着摩托车在城市里兜风探路，只有觉得屁股坐得发麻了才停下车去路边的家庭餐厅里买芭菲和杯子蛋糕吃，就这么每天都胡混在一起。过了不久，我找到工作，能够在一起的时间只剩下周末，但我们还是尽量快乐地度过了所有宝贵的可以在一起的时间。那些快乐过于纯粹，让人几乎喘不上气来，我只能尽量张大鼻孔，让细弱的气流能够轻轻地钻进去，就算像被用一根细线拴住脚绑在前进的自行车轮上的麻雀一样被活活拖死，也绝不会放开臣，当时我是这么想的。  
再后来，臣跟我坦白了他的高中经历。  
我大大地松了一口气。 这才对嘛， 我想，不然的话伏见臣这个人还是不是地球人都是个问题了。首先他有无穷无尽的耐心，而且把这份耐心用在了仔细生活上；其次他又有这幅外表和体格，笑容温厚，哪怕是男人也可能被他折服，脑筋虽然普通，但起码是免于被叫做傻大个的程度。我之前几乎找不到他的一个缺点，现在终于有了：那就是过大的体格带来的过剩的精力。所以他需要比别人更多的项目来消耗掉多余的精力，过去是打架和夜游，现在是演戏。我完全能理解他成为不良少年时的心情，那种与全世界为敌的状态，伤害敌人，伤害自己，也伤害亲人。即便如此也一定要去做的事，只能是出于生命本能的需要，如果不这么做，就会在身体里爆炸，就会横倒在马路中央，就会死去。  
  
他去居酒屋里把我从同事间的二次会里接回家。被冷风兜头一吹，我到家就跌跌撞撞地扑进卫生间蹲在了马桶边上，连声干呕，手指犹豫着伸进去催吐却下不了手，按了半天，只感到舌根酸痛，喉咙间的软骨好像要被捏断了，却什么都没吐出来。臣刚扒掉了我一身沾着酒臭和烧烤味的衣服，丢进洗衣机里，绷着脸走过来。两根手指，皮肤带着石头的味道、砂土的味道，毫不留情地捅进嘴里，照着舌根重按下去，下一秒酸水就涌了上来。我抱着马桶呕吐，身上只有一套内衣，后背冒出虚汗，臣在一边的水龙头下洗那两根手指，长长的，即便捅到口腔最深处也不会卡在唇齿边上的手指。  
还有一次他逮到我躺在床上抽烟，烟灰缸打翻在被子上也不收拾，窗户就开了极细的一条小缝，烟味都滞留在房间里，几乎能让人一氧化碳中毒。他当时多半血倒冲上头，直接把我从床上掀了下来。他真的想不明白，只好一遍又一遍重复地问：怎么了，你到底怎么了，就不能和我说说吗。  
有什么好说的，我说。你难道不明白吗，臣臣，小弟弟？想想你自己高中的时候，想和你老爸谈心吗？想和教导主任谈心吗？回忆起来就好了，大家都一样的，你也别来问我了。  
他沉下脸来的样子实在可怕，唤起了我的恐怖心，我甚至想到他可能要对我施暴的话，我连他的一只手都反抗不了。但他一言不发地走掉了，我才想到他可能也没兴趣和一副破破烂烂样子的女人上床。这之后大半个礼拜我都没见到他，我猜这就是分手的意思。我旷工了一天半，躺在家里的地板上，觉得世界上所有的事都在按部就班地发生，比如如果不能好好地说出请帮帮我、陪陪我、别丢下我，就注定会落到失去一切的下场。下午的时候我从地上爬起来，没感到饥饿，但却接受到了身体再不进食就会停止运转的信号，准备出门觅食，然后去公司辞职。臣在这个时候回来了，他那张帅气脸孔上的黑眼圈马上就让我心软了，我嗫嚅地向他走过去两步，又觉得心里像冬天大开的窗户，阵阵冷风灌进来，让我从里到外到冻住了。  
臣臣。我小声地叫他。他管自己走进来，拉开凳子在桌边坐下。我也走过去，却只敢站在桌边攥着手。臣臣，我又叫他。  
现在你能告诉我是怎么一回事了吗。他平静地看向对面的空位。  
告诉你又能怎样呢？我问他。站在你的位置，又能做什么呢？  
我不能让你一下子变得聪明绝顶，什么工作都能飞快上手。我也不能让你变得人见人爱，无师自通怎样和同事相处，怎样让上司认可。但我关心你，在乎你；我不能抹去你生活中的所有委屈，但我会尽力让你忘掉它们，做所有能和它们相抵消的事情。  
比如说？我问。  
比如说抱着你。我会一直抱着你。如果你没力气了，甚至不用自己走过来，等在那里等我过去就好。但你要让我抱着你。你不能自己逃开去，然后还觉得很委屈。自作自受是得不到同情的。臣说。  
我觉得眼眶里挤满了滚烫的珠子，然后一颗颗自己往下掉。我站在那儿，有一颗珠子就掉在了我自己的手上。  
你别哭。你要不要我？臣问。  
我用力夹了夹眼睛，把那些珠子挤出来。我看着臣，突然发现他也很疲惫，很害怕，很脆弱，整个人灰蒙蒙的。我以为他是来对我兴师问罪的，可他其实只是来问我，还要不要他。  
我轻轻点点头。幅度很小，可我却有些头晕。臣站了起来，椅子刺啦一声响，他走了一步来到我跟前，把我整个人笼罩在他的影子里。  
我轻轻地摇晃了一下。他用一只手按住我的后脑勺，强迫我大幅度地点了点头。我反手缠住他的胳膊，用力扭那上面硬邦邦的肉。臣臣，我带着哭腔说，我要饿晕了。  
他把我按在自己怀里，一言不发地呼吸着。他不说话，我就觉得像是一只巨大的猛兽搂着我，大块内脏在运作着，所以他才能像这样正常的呼吸。还有心脏。巨大的心脏一刻不停地跳动着，泵压着血流，才让他有了温度。  


我们就去兜风。摩托车停在大树下，臣把我抱到长椅上站着，然后亲吻。温暖的嘴唇互相磨蹭着，舌尖刮蹭齿列。他开始有些气息不稳的时候，我两腿盘上去，手抱住他脖子，让他带着我在空中转了两圈。他在我后腰上掐了一把才放我下地，我摸回来，然后指向不远处的便利店。  
臣臣来石头剪刀布吗，输的人去买汽水。  
臣笑了一下，很坏地揉了揉我的头发。不用了，我去买吧。说完他就迈开步子走去。  
我站在路灯下等他。亮光的灯泡边聚集着两三只小飞虫。一阵温暖柔和的晚风吹来，推着我走开去几步，干脆就顺势沿着小路走了下去。一盏又一盏路灯迎面而来，又被落在身后，渐渐远去。小路的前方消失在树丛里，在夜幕下越发看不清楚通往什么地方。但我身旁的路灯仍亮着光，一动不动地站在原地。  
手机铃声响起。臣在电话另一端沉稳地呼吸着，问我，走到哪里了。我抬头看了一眼不知道通向哪里的小路，又看了一眼头顶够不着的月亮。最后我只好告诉他我身边唯一的参照物：我站在路灯下啊。  
这样啊。我听到电话那头，他的脚掌落在铺着砂砾的地面上，发出沙沙的摩擦声。  
嗯。我在他看不到的地方点头。臣臣，你要快点来接我。


End file.
